Mariposas lunares
by Miica
Summary: La llegada de una familar desconocida de Sakura Haruno causa estragos en la aldea, sobre todo en ella misma, ya que le serán revelados secretos de los Haruno que no conocia... y si que se va a sorprender. NaruSaku, GaaOOC, entre otras.
1. Prólogo

**Mariposas lunares.  
**~Miica.

Hey! Aquí vuelvo yo con otro fanfic. Pero es que la idea me ha estado rondando un par de semanas, y a pesar de que no tiene toooda la forma que me gustaría, está bien por ahora.

Les dejo el prólogo, y si les gusta, agradecería que dejaran un review.

* * *

x

Ese día de invierno la lluvia caía torrencialmente en la aldea oculta de la Hoja, dejando mojado todo a su paso. Las mujeres, con las bolsas de las compras en la mano, corrían para refugiarse en su casa y los niños simplemente disfrutaban el mojarse antes de salir disparados con algún grito proveniente de un padre molesto.

Pero no es aquí donde ocurre todo, no, no en Konoha, si no en sus mismas proximidades.

El bosque, vía entre Konoha y Suna, era sumamente oscuro. Los árboles, torcidos, siempre dirigidos hacia el camino, hacían muy difícil ver el sol, incluso en los días de verano, donde el calor se hacía insoportable.

El camino se encontraba totalmente desolado, salvo por una chica que parecía no tener más de dieciséis años. Su cabello, de un raro celeste, largo y ondulado, se encontraba pegado a su espalda y rostro, ya que no tenía nada con que protegerse de las crueles gotas.

Y tampoco es que quisiera, por que el cielo lloraba con ella.

Sus ojos, de un color morado clarísimo, demostraban profunda tristeza, como si su alma se estuviera reflejando allí. Su vestimenta consistía en un vestido, que le llegaba a medio muslo, de color blanco intenso. Una cinta, del mismo color, estaba atada a su cabello, como una diadema.

Al llegar a las puertas de Konoha, la chica apretó los labios y los puños en señal de desición. No podía echarse atrás, no ahora, no había recorrido todo ese camino para nada.

_'Madre' _Pensó mirando el cielo. _'Juro… que no te decepcionaré.' _Al instante bajó la mirada, y uno de los guardias de Konoha la miró suspicaz.

- Vengo… a pedir asilo en Konoha, me gustaría vivir aquí. – Explicó ella, su tono de voz era suave y dulce.

- ¿Nombre? – Preguntó este en respuesta, sin dejar su mirada.

- Sora. – Respondió ella, y se dirigió hasta las puertas tranquilamente.

El guardia, pensando que diría algo más, se quedo callado unos segundos, pero cuando vio que la chica no tenía intenciones de seguir hablando, la paro. Ella se volteó y el frunció el ceño; juraba que los ojos de la chica eran rosas, o morados, pero ella ahora tenía un azul oscurísimo pintado en los ojos, y lo miraba medio nerviosa.

- ¿Sora y qué más? -

Sora tembló. Esa era la pregunta que no quería oír, pero no le quedaba más que responder, solo esperar que el guardia no conociera a…

- Sora… Haruno. -

x

* * *

¡CHAN CHAN! Sí, yo sé que deben de tener demasiadas dudas, pero todo se ira aclarando. Y espero que Sora les caiga bien, es una de mis OOCs ;) Lamento que el capítulo haya sido tan corto, pero tengan en cuenta que es solo el prólogo. Ah! Y el nombre será explicado después ;D

¿Reviews?

~Miica.


	2. ¿Quién eres?

Creo que me demoré un poco en actualizar, pido disculpas pero este capítulo lo tenía escrito en otro computador el cual no está a mi alcance todos los días.  
Espero les guste el capítulo!

* * *

x

El despertador no sonó a las 7:10, ni a las 7:30, y mucho menos a las 7:45.

Sakura Haruno contempló con horror las letritas en verde indicando las 8:00 de la mañana. ¡Las ocho, por dios; a esa hora ya tenía que estar en el puente! Se levantó, o se cayó, como mejor les venga, y se dirigió al baño a toda prisa. No demoró más de quince minutos en bañarse, no lo necesitaba. Se vistió con su típica vestimenta y amarró su bandana en su frente.

- Adiós Luna, te quiero y recuerda que estaré aquí antes de las siete. – Le dijo a una pequeña gata negra que la miraba con los ojos brillantes. Naruto tomaba cada oportunidad que tenía para molestar a Sakura con esto, ya que ella solía hablar con su gata y explicarle cosas.

Pero… ¿Qué esperaba? Tenía diecisiete años y vivía sola, en un apartamento apartado de la ciudad; necesitaba vida social… aunque viniera de un gato. Sacudió la cabeza para dejar esos pensamientos e hizo un movimiento con su mano diciéndole adiós a la minina.

&.

Un minuto. Dos minutos. Tres minutos. Cinco minutos. Diez minutos. Veinte minutos. Naruto bufó cuando vio que los segundos pasaban y la chica de pelo rosa no aparecía.

- Ya cálmate, no es que le hubiera pasado algo en el camino o cosas así. – Murmuró Hatake Kakashi, sin dejar de ver su revista.

Pero decir eso no fue la mejor idea, ya que Naruto abrió los ojos como platos y lo miró asustado. Kakashi sintió su mirada clavada y giró un poco la cabeza; sonrió un poco divertido ante su expresión. – No le pasará nada, Naruto, tiene fuerza. -

_'Y si que tiene' _pensó el rubio en su mente y se dedicó a silbar para aplacar un poco el nerviosismo de la espera.

En menos de dos minutos, un torbellino pasó junto a ellos dejando solo tierra atrás. Sakura paró unos pasos delante de ellos y, jadeando, se encorvó para poner las manos en sus rodillas y tratar de recuperar el aire perdido.

- Siento… la… demora. – Dijo tomando una gran bocanada de aire entre cada palabra. – Yo… despertador… tarde. – A pesar de la frase sin sentido, Kakashi asintió; ya había pasado otras veces.

Cuando en la oficina de la Hokage no había sake, era un mal augurio. Eso fue lo primero que pensó Shizune al llegar en la mañana y encontrarla totalmente sobria, sin una gota de alcohol en sus venas.

Además, estaba seria como una muerta. Casi se parecía a una Uchiha, pensó con sorna, pues miraba todo el rato a un punto fijo en la pared y contestaba con monosílabos, como si estuviera a la espera de algo.

Finalmente, cerca de las dos de la tarde, un ANBU se presentó, y, sin más ni menos, dejó un informe sobre la mesa y se fue en un ¡Puf! Shizune no tuvo más que leer la primera página para saber a quien se dirigía, a si que fue a la oficina de su superiora (quién seguía en el estado de zombie) y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

No alcanzaron a pasar diez minutos y un '¡Shizune!' despertó a la castaña de su ensoñación sobre un trabajo mejor pagado y se dirigió, casi corriendo, a la oficina.

- ¿Si? – Dijo asomando la cabeza por la puerta. Si es que se podía, a Tsunade se le veía aun mas sería, pero detrás de sus ojos se escondía un brillo… Shizune no supo si era bien miedo o nerviosismo.

- Manda a llamar al Kazekage y dile que por favor venga a Konoha a conversar algo conmigo. Es urgente. -

&.

- ¡Eso es, Sakura; Naruto, un poco más de fuerza! – Gritaba Kakashi mirando a sus subordinados saltar de árbol en árbol, trayendo cada vez más cosas encima. La idea de Kakashi era enseñarles que, en caso de que alguno de sus compañeros fuera herido, podrían llevarlo sin problemas a la aldea más cercana. La otra parte eran los primeros auxilios, pero eso vendría después.

Sakura realmente no estaba prestando mucha atención a la clase, solo fingía hacerlo. Había tenido un sueño realmente extraño; llovía, ahí estaba su padre y su ¿Madre? Imposible. Ella había muerto cuando Sakura solo tenía un año… pero su padre nunca le dijo cómo y nunca hubo, si quiera, un funeral. ¿Podría ser que ella estuviera-…?

Cortó ella misma el hilo de sus pensamientos moviendo la cabeza de un extremo a otro, pero no debería de haberlo hecho, ya que su equilibrio se fue a pique y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo de no ser por unos fuertes brazos que la agarraron de la cintura.

Volteó lentamente la cabeza y sintió la respiración agitada de Naruto en su cabeza.

- Realmente deberías tener más cuidado, Sakura-chan. – Susurró el rubio con voz ronca, y Sakura sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal.

El sensei carraspeó lamentando interrumpir, pero la clase había terminado y no se iba a quedar observando a dos adolescentes abrazándose toda la eternidad.

- Si me disculpan, tengo que irme. – Y sin más, se fue, dejando un pequeño humo en el lugar en que antes se encontraba su cuerpo.

Un poco apenada, Sakura se separó de su amigo y bajo por el árbol cuidadosamente, con la mente como un torbellino. Naruto se encontraba en la misma situación, el aroma a cerezos que tenía Sakura lo hacía desear tenerla cerca toda la eternidad.

- Etto… yo… creo que debo irme. – Dijo la chica de cabellos rosas aun con la cabeza gacha. Naruto pudo percibir un sonrojo en sus mejillas y sonrió de medio lado.

- Puedo acompañarte a tu casa, si es que quieres. – Le ofreció un poco más calmado que lo habitual, lo que hizo que Sakura subiera su rostro y le mirara directamente con esos ojos verdes. Las piernas de Naruto fallaron.

&.

La expresión fría de su rostro era completamente irreal al lado de sus labios fruncidos en una mueca de disgusto. Hyuga Neji no recordaba muy bien que hacía ahí, o cuando había sido llamado. Nada había pasado muy rápido, así que esa no era una excusa, pero su mente estaba haciendo de torbellino en esta ocasión.

- Sakura y Naruto te acompañaran, recuerda y nunca les digas la verdadera misión. Ellos solo deben pensar que irán a proteger unos heridos de La Arena quienes fueron heridos en un ataque a un señor poderoso, que se yo, invéntales algo. – La voz femenina sonó dura y firme, y como respuesta Neji no hizo más que asentir y darse vuelta. No había caminado ni dos pasos cuando la voz habló de nuevo. – Confío en ti, Neji. -

La responsabilidad de esas palabras le hizo flaquear un poco respecto a confianza, pero se recuperó rápido. Si no completaba esta misión no sería digno de ser un ANBU, reto que se había hecho hace ya mucho tiempo y los exámenes no estaban lejos de empezar.

&.

_'Hmm, veamos, la torre de la Hokage. No esa no, esa tampoco, esa menos. ¿No será la más grande de todas?' _Pensó con sorna Sora mientras miraba la inmensa torre que se cernía sobre ella. La había estado desde hace un buen rato, ese era el primer paso si quería convertirse en una kunoichi.

Subió las escaleras tranquilamente, sin apuro. Prefería disfrutar de la vista de Konoha, porque ya sabía de antemano la reacción de la Hokage. Al parecer su apellido era bien conocido por todos, y ella tendría que explicarlo una y otra vez. Pero no ahora, aún no era tiempo.

Una castaña le dedicó una sonrisa cálida cuando llegó arriba. Su mirada le hizo saber que requería el motivo de su visita. – Soy nueva en la aldea, quiero ver a la Hokage para ver si puedo vivir aquí. – Shizune solo asintió, para bien o para mal, esta aldea aceptaba a todo aquel que viniera a pedir asilo. Solo esperaba que la chica no fuera una vengadora o algo así, que desastres Konoha ya tenía suficientes.

De un rápido viaje volvió de la oficina de la Hokage y, con un gesto, le dijo a la recién llegada que podía pasar. Esta no lo pensó dos veces y caminó con paso decidido hacia la oficina, tocando dos veces. Un leve 'Adelante' se hizo presente entre los ruidos que emitía la ciudad de Konoha y Sora abrió la puerta con lentitud. Sus ojos, ahora morados, refulgieron cuando vieron la expresión de la Hokage.

- No puede ser… - Exclamó sorprendida y pestañeando varias veces para ver si era la realidad o sólo un simple truco que le hacía su memoria trayéndole recuerdos del pasado. Generalmente eso es lo que pasaba. Los recuerdos de Tsunade eran un verdadero misterio para la mayoría de los habitantes de la villa, pero ella y sus personas más cercanas sabían cuanto había sufrido en su juventud. Muchos secretos que nadie imaginaría estaban cerrados bajo llave en algún rincón oscuro de su cabeza.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no la veía, Hokage. Creo que desde que nací. – Y la sonrisa plagada de melancolía que le dirigió Sora fue suficiente para que Tsunade supiera que eran muchas sorpresas por un día.

&.

Gaara se pasó una mano por el rojo cabello y siguió firmando papel tras papel. Haberse convertido en Kazekage había sido uno de los pasos que mas recordaría en su vida. Pero no sabía que aparte del título venía una gran responsabilidad y una gran cantidad de café… Generalmente se quedaba hasta las tres de la mañana firmando papeles que, con suerte, leía para luego poner su firma y el sello que lo autorizaba; pero esta vez el papeleo había sido mayor y desde ayer que no dormía, o mejor dicho, descansaba los ojos, ya que su imposibilidad para dormir era conocida.

Con un rápido movimiento, una rubia de cuatro coletas se posó frente a él. Su expresión dura se suavizó al ver a su hermano menos tan atareado y se acercó a él.

- ¿Cansado? -

- Si supieras lo que me encanta quedarme firmando papeles. – Replicó con sarcasmo y suspiró cansinamente. Tomó su taza de café e hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver que el preciado líquido café ya estaba extinto.

- Como sea; nos acaba de llegar un informe desde Konoha, requieren tu prescencia con urgencia. – El Kazekage asintió. Ya sabía lo que se avecinaba, y también lo sabía Temari. – Solo espero que todo salga bien… - Y, sin más, salió de la habitación.

&.

Sakura y Naruto caminaban detrás de un impasible Neji, quien rogaba al cielo que esto no durara tanto.

El plan anterior de los adolescentes había sido tachado cuando un muy presuroso Neji les había dicho que la Hokage les esperaba en su oficina. Azul y Jade se miraron y encogieron sus hombros al mismo tiempo, demostrando no tener ni idea de para qué los necesitaban. Y el heredero del Bouke se alegraba de aquello. Era su misión no contarles nada, porque si no, probablemente, la Haruno tendría una crisis nerviosa y el rubio saldría corriendo. Por eso es que se les había puesto una pantalla sobre los ojos, intentando no revelar nada.

Llegar a la oficina de la Hokage no fue difícil. Era una torre central, por lo que todas las calles de Konoha, en algún punto, desembocaban en ella.

Sonrieron a Shizune quien les hizo pasar, pero segundos después se percató de su error. Tsunade seguía hablando con esa chica de cabellos azulados, y eso que ya había pasado un cuarto de hora. Ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta de que la castaña les gritaba algo como '¡No, esperen!'.

Sakura fue la que abrió la puerta y dirigió su mirada a la Hokage, sin percatarse en la segunda. Naruto y Neji si lo hicieron, y observaban sorprendidos como la chica les dedicaba una sonrisa dulce.

- Sakura, Naruto, me alegro que estén aquí. – Los dos respondieron con un movimiento de cabeza y Neji bufó, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación. – Verán, en el camino entre Konoha y La Arena se han detectado varios ataques, y uno de ellos ha herido a, hmm, unas personas importantes, dejémoslo así. – Sakura frunció el ceño al ver a su maestra vacilar. – Su misión es protegerlos en el camino de aquí a La Arena. Ah, y Sora les acompañará. -

Por primera vez Sakura posó su verde mirada sobre la chica, cuyos ojos eran rosas ahora. Algo se encogió dentro de ella y supo que esta misión sería un cambio importante en su vida.

x

* * *

Aquí ya hacen aparición Neji, uno de mis personajes favoritos, y Gaara. Supongo que algunos ya saben la relación entre Sakura y Sora, algunos tal vez la sospechen y otros no tengan ni idea, pero les aseguro grandes sorpresas. Las respuestas a sus reviews:

**Ai-chan; **Lamento haberlo hecho tan enredado ;S Poco a poco las dudas se van a ir disipando. Gracias por tu review y espero te haya gustado este capítulo!

**Leonardo; **¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! Aquí está la continuación, espero y me haya quedado bien. Gracias por tu review ;)

¿Reviews?

~Miica.


	3. Conociéndonos

{**!**} Disclaimer**; **Naruto no me pertenece. Si así fuera, la serie estaría plagada de momentos NaruSaku.

**Conociéndonos**

La mochila ya estaba sobre sus hombros, por lo que tomó la bandana y la ató como una diadema a su cabeza. Suspiró. Por un instante, dejó que todos sus nervios tomaran control de sus ojos, haciendo que cambiaran de color, pero se recuperó.

Miró su reloj. Naruto y Sakura ya debían de estar esperándola. Tembló involuntariamente. Como Ninja, debía de ser fría y sin corazón, no mostrar ningún sentimiento, pero la verdad era que las batallas le infundían un miedo tremendo. A pesar de que Tsunade le había asegurado que en una misión como esa nada podía pasar, aún todo era posible.

Básicamente, lo que tenían que hacer era recorrer el camino entre Konoha y Suna buscando heridos o algo por el estilo. Su conocimiento en medicina no era nulo ni muy alto, por lo que podría ayudar a Sakura, y Naruto estaría allí para protegerlas. Luego de eso, tenían que entregarle un informe al Kazekage y volver.

Miró de soslayo su departamento oscuro por la temprana hora y un sentimiento de soledad la embargó. Vivía en un lugar céntrico, donde la luz del sol llegaba hasta que se extinguía y los ruidos de la calle siempre estaban presentes, pero se sentía sola. No tenía con quien conversar, y las pocas palabras que había hablado con los dos del Equipo 7 no habían sido suficientes. Sacudió la cabeza y salió de allí.

* * *

- ¡DEJA DE MOVER ESE MALDITO PIE! – Le soltó Sakura soltando chispas. Naruto retrocedió asustado.

- E-esta bien, Sakura-chan. – Se disculpó riendo entre dientes, y la chica de pelo rosado pensó que era demasiado lindo para enojarse con él.

Le entró un tic en el ojo.

¿Lindo? ¡¿Naruto?!

Algo malo estaba pasando… pero antes de que pudiera averiguarlo, la visión de Sora corriendo hacia ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro le hizo cortar sus propios pensamientos, ya que su compañera había llegado y ellos tenían una misión que cumplir.

- Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun. – Saludó Sora con una sonrisa de disculpa pintada en el rostro. Los otros ninjas asintieron y se dieron media vuelta mirando hacia la puerta.

- ¿Listas? – Preguntó Naruto acomodando su mochila al hombro, y las sonrisas de suficiencias que recibió fueron suficientes para saber la respuesta.

Con movimientos propios de un Ninja, empezaron a moverse sigilosamente, saliendo de Konoha hacia una misión que cambiaría muchas cosas…

* * *

Llevaban caminando al menos una hora, y nadie se veía. Ningún herido. Y no es que quisieran ver a alguien con su vida en peligro, era solo que el aburrimiento era mucho y su misión no ayudaba.

Sakura se tapó la boca ante la venida de un inminente bostezo y rogó al cielo que algo pasara, algo para entretenerse o al menos para salir de este silencio tan incómodo que se había formado. El cielo la escuchó, y allí, a unos quince metros, un Ninja con una herida leve se veía.

Los tres se acercaron corriendo y Sakura puso una mano en el cuello del shinobi. – Aún respira. – Informó; y levantó la camiseta para ver la herida. Era mucho peor de lo que creía. Mucho, mucho peor. Puso sus manos en el torso desnudo y una luz verde emanó de ellas, curando y regenerando a paso lento.

Naruto y Sora observaban sin decir nada. No había necesidad. Pero cuando un kunai pasó cortando la mejilla de la última, la garganta se les cerró impidiéndoles decir una palabra. Se pusieron en posición de defensa en un minuto, protegiendo a Sakura que se encontraba en el medio.

Salieron de las sombras de los árboles. Eran dos, sin bandana que los identificara, pero no significaban gran problema. Se miraron y asintieron, yendo cada uno por un enemigo.

Naruto sacó un shuriken y se lo lanzó al enemigo, que lo esquivó con facilidad y se acercó tratando de ensartarle un golpe en el estómago. Naruto desapareció de la vista del Ninja y apareció tras de él, mandándolo, con una patada, varios metros mas allá. El rubio sonrió con suficiencia pero la sonrisa desapareció al ver la misma en el rostro del enemigo, y allí las vio…

Su rostro se deformó con terror al ver esas agujas con veneno en la mano del Ninja. Este las empezó a tirar a diestra y siniestra, logrando que algunas de ella llegaran al brazo del shinobi, quien hizo una mueca y se las arrancó con fuerza. Corrió hacia su enemigo y le pegó un puñetazo. Empezó a hacer sellos.

- ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! -

El Ninja enemigo sonrió descolocado.

- ¿En serio crees que con eso me gana-? – Fue cortado al sentir dos kunais insertarse en su carne, a la altura del estómago. Se dio vuelta para encontrarse con una Naruto sonriendo zorrunamente. - ¿Pero cómo? – Era imposible que tuviera esa velocidad… ¿o sí?

Narutó bufó aburrido y, con una patada a la cabeza del Ninja, dio el golpe de gracia, dejándolo inconciente.

* * *

Sora se mordió el labio nerviosa. Sus ojos verdes escrutaron al Ninja que estaba delante de ella. ¿Y no que esta iba a ser una misión fácil? Un kunai que pasó cerca de ella le hizo volver a tierra firme. Se puso en posición de defensa y miró al enemigo.

Empezó a rondar al enemigo con cautela, aprovechando un momento en que perdió la concentración, para atacarlo por la espalda. El Ninja hábilmente se defendió, atrapando el puño de Sora entre sus manos y haciendo presión. La chica apretó la mandíbula ante el dolor y le pegó una patada en el estómago. El Ninja escupió sangre y sacó de su bolsillo dos agujas.

El labio inferior de Sora tembló por miedo y se apresuró a correr, en una acción cobarde. Alcanzó a esquivar una aguja pero la otra se ensartó en su antebrazo; sacándola cuando estuvo escondida tras un árbol. Escuchó la risa sarcástica del shinobi.

- ¿Crees que te puedes esconder de mi? Eso lo veremos… - Al instante sintió unas manos en su cintura y una respiración en su nuca. Con una mueca de asco, se alejó lo máximo posible sujetando su antebrazo.

El Ninja bufó y sacó un kunai de un bolsillo, acercándose lentamente a Sora como si disfrutara de ese momento. La chica trató de defenderse, pero su visión empezó a fallar y sentía todo su cuerpo como plomo. Gritó de dolor cuando un kunai se insertó en su muslo y con horror vio como otro se dirigía a ella. Cerró los ojos… pero un ruido metálico le hizo abrirlos.

Naruto se encontraba allí, sonriéndole y desviando el kunai con otro en su mano. Sora no pudo hacer más que sonreírle cansada y cambiar su expresión cuando vio que el enemigo se dirigía a Naruto con rabia. Este lo miró fieramente y lo lanzó varios metros más allá de una patada. El Ninja se paró asustado y, corriendo, tomó a su compañero en brazos para irse corriendo.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó el rubio ayudándola a pararse. Esta asintió sacando el kunai enterrado en su muslo y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Ambos caminaron hacia Sakura, quien aún se encontraba curando al hombre y varias gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro. Ella los miró preocupada pero Sora y Naruto sonrieron demostrándole que todo estaba bien.

- Lo mejor sería que te quedaras aquí, Naruto-kun, y yo seguir buscando más personas; se que no soy la mejor Ninja médico pero un esfuerzo haré. – Sonrió divertida y los dos ninjas asintieron.

- Cuídate… - Fue lo último que escuchó antes de dar media vuelta y seguir su camino.

* * *

Masculló una maldición mientras se vista volvía a nublarse. Se había olvidado de la aguja que el Ninja ese le había lanzado, y menos de las repercusiones del veneno. Suspiró y se permitió descansar unos momentos apoyada a un árbol. El descanso se fue a la mismísima mierda cuando sintió un chakra cerca suyo, por lo que se puso en posición de ataque.

_'Idiota…' _Pensó para si misma. _'Si ni siquiera puedes caminar menos podrás pelear'_Sintió que las piernas le fallaban y como la conciencia se empezaba a ir. Rogó por no desmayarse en ese mismo momento, y menos con un enemigo tan cerca. El kunai que sostenía en sus manos cayó al suelo incrustado en la tierra, y Sora se dejó caer ya sin aguantar más el peso de su propio cuerpo, y esperando dar de lleno con el suelo.

Más el suelo nunca vino. En cambio, unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron y la tomaron en vilo. Sus ojos cambiaron de color. Se mimetizaban con su pelo, siendo de un celeste pastel. Entrecerró los ojos para intentar enfocar la mirada en la persona que la sostenía, y descubrió a un pelirrojo con unos impresionantes ojos aguamarina.

- Duerme… - Le susurró él, y ella no pudo más que obedecer. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando por inercia mientras se preguntaba que clase de enemigo era él para permitirle descansar; o quizás no era un enemigo…

La línea de sus pensamientos se vio cortada cando Morfeo la arrulló en sus brazos.

* * *

- ¿Cómo vas, Sakura-chan? – La chica de pelo rosado se secó unas gotas de sudor que bajaban por su frente y asintió, desviando las manos del torso del Ninja caído para comprobar que tuviera otras heridas y, al no verlas, se sentó más cómodamente en el suelo.

Pasó la mirada del Ninja a Naruto, quien se encontraba limpiándose la sangre que caía por su mejilla producida por el kunai. El la miró de vuelta y parecieron perderse en la mirada el uno al otro durante un tiempo que fue eterno para los adolescentes. El verde de Sakura brillaba insistentemente con una ilusión que ella misma se negaba a aceptar, y el azul de Naruto, a pesar de que brillaba con la misma intensidad, demostraba que ya se había rendido a ese sentimiento.

Con un carraspeo las vistas cortaron ese sentimiento que les quemaba las entrañas, y los dos, sonrojados, se dispusieron a seguir con sus labores.

- ¿Estás herido? – La voz de Sakura no le sonó como la suya, si no que una claramente marcada por el nerviosismo. El rubio negó levemente y, como para contradecirlo, sus ojos le empezaron a nublar la vista y las piernas le fallaron, haciendo que cayera sentado en el duro suelo. Sakura le miró entre interrogante y asustada, y el solo pudo mostrarle las agujas con un poco de esfuerzo. La chica ahogó un grito y se apresuró a poner las manos sobre Naruto para empezar a emanar chakra, tacto al cual la respiración del rubio se paró unos segundos.

El veneno no tardó mucho en perder la batalla, pero dejó a Sakura lo bastante cansada. Derepente, por su mente pasó una idea que hizo que mirara a su compañero con los ojos bien abiertos.

- ¿A Sora no le habrá llegado el mismo veneno? – Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, poniéndose en marcha al segundo. El Ninja herido le dio las gracias a Sakura y le dijo que ya podía volver el mismo a su villa, a lo que esta aceptó no muy convencida.

* * *

Una gota cayó en su nariz, dejándola desorientada. Paró en seco y miró a su rubio compañero como preguntándole si él lo había sentido también. Naruto la miró sin entender pero cuando una gota le azotó la mejilla todo fue claro.

- Tendremos que avanzar más rápido para que la lluvia no nos alcance… - Naruto asintió y cada uno empezó a saltar sobre los árboles, como buenos ninjas que eran.

La verdad es que ninguno tenía idea de hacia donde se dirigían, lo más probable era una cueva, pero esos eran territorios desconocidos para la pareja. La lluvia cada minuto se ponía peor, como si supiera que los tenía atrapados ahí y sin quererlos dejar salir. Sakura puso una mano sobre sus ojos para tratar de parar a las gotas que le pegaban sin piedad, y al instante señaló algo que Naruto no pudo ver.

- ¡Una cueva! –. Al rubio no le quedo más que confiar en el instinto de su compañera, ya que realmente no veía nada. La sintió moverse, como un punto rosa en medio de tanto gris, y fue tras ella. Tenía razón. No a mucho de donde se encontraban, en una de las montañas, se abría un tajo que mostraba una cueva prácticamente 'habitable'.

- Bueno, peor es nada… - Musitó Naruto con una mano tras la nuca, y se encogió de hombros, entrando en la que sería su morada hasta que la lluvia amainara.

* * *

Arrugó la nariz como signo de molestia al sentir algo helado resbalar por su rostro hasta llegar a su cabello. Se revolvió entre sueños que le devolvían la misma imagen, el mismo rostro deformado por la tristeza y el dolor. No, no, no podía morirse de nuevo… ¡NO!

Se incorporó agitada. Estaba bastante segura de que sus ojos se habían puesto jade, como los de ella. Miró a su lado y se encontró sola, como si sus propios pies la hubieran dirigido a ese claro. Otra gota cayó en su rostro a donde su mano fue a investigar, demorándose un poco en realizar que estaba lloviendo. No pudo más. Se desplomó y se puso a llorar allí mismo, en posición fetal, siendo mojada una y otra vez por las gotas que parecían ensañarse con ella. Temblaba, ya sea por el sueño o por encontrarse totalmente desorientada y sola.

Derepente, las gotas dejaron de llegar a su cuerpo. Se tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta, muy ocupada sollozando con fuerza. Cuando finalmente sintió más frío que anteriormente, y que ya no estaba tan mojada, se preguntó si había dejado de llover. Abrió sus orbes jade que el llanto había enrojecido, y miró hacia arriba. Allí estaba él.

Así que no lo había imaginado. En serio la había tomado y llevado hacia ese claro, donde había dormido quien sabe cuanto. Podía excusarse diciendo que era todo culpa del veneno, pero eso era una completa mentira, ya que las noches en vela le estaban pasando factura.

Los ojos aguamarina seguían escrutándola. La verdad es que no le incomodaba, ya que estaba haciendo lo propio. El chico en cuestión era pelirrojo, con los ojos ya mencionados y unas extrañas… ¿Ojeras?... alrededor de estos. En su frente se distinguía un kanji. Portaba una extraña… ¿Cómo rayos se decía eso? ¿Calabaza?... como fuera, la tenía en la espalda.

Sintió una gota recorrer la mejilla que le provocó un leve cosquilleo, haciendo que de un manotazo la sacara y terminará la pelea de miradas. Se incorporó lentamente e hipó, tratando de que el llanto no volviera, no demostraría ser una llorona.

- Sora -. Se presentó y le sonrió al extraño, que aunque estuviera en una situación media extraña, su madre le había enseñado modales y todo, así que tenía que empezar una conversación como la gente.

- Gaara -. Le dijo el 'ya no tan extraño' y no le devolvió la sonrisa, solo la miró fijamente. Sora suspiró. Ya estaba acostumbrada a los cubitos de hielo.

* * *

Se estrujó el pelo con las manos para sacar el exceso de agua que había caído sobre ella. Su compañero se encontraba frente a ella, buscando algo en su mochila, quizás que fuera… Oh, ramen.

La chica de pelo rosa puso los ojos en blanco, ya se lo veía venir. Dio una mirada rápida a su cuerpo y descubrió que sus ropas también se habían empapado. Sin quererlo tiritó y, el rubio, dejando de lado cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo antes, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Estás bien, Sakura-chan? – La preocupación abarcaba cada tono de su voz, lo que provocó una oleada de ternura en la chica quien de inmediato sintió un calor revolverla.

- S-si, Naruto. – No supo por qué los nervios se apoderaron de ella en el momento menos oportuno, y, para agregarle más, un temblor involuntario la recorrió. El rubio al ver esto lo malinterpretó y pensó que era a causa del frío así que, ni corto ni perezoso, le pasó una mano por los hombros a la chica de pelo rosa y la acercó a ella.

Sakura debía de estar echa un verdadero tomate en esos momentos. La verdad es que faltaba poco para que el cielo se abriera y bajaran unos ángeles diciendo '¡Aleluya!', pero ella agradecería que la lluvia y el frío que esta le provocaba continuaran para seguir sintiendo el calor corporal del rubio tan cerca.

Y pensar que tendría que ser así toda la noche… TODA LA NOCHE. Oh Dios, iba a necesitar de todo su autocontrol para esto; después de todo, las gotas que caían del cuello del rubio y se adentraban en su chaqueta no eran de gran ayuda… Se mordió el labio.

No iba a lograrlo.

* * *

{**!**} Lamento mucho la demora, pero estaba sufriendo un, como se dice, bloqueo mental de escritor. Para pagarlo les traigo estás seis páginas que espero sean suficientes. ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Los respondo ahora;

**Leonardo; **¡Que bueno que te gusto! Y eso que en realidad no soy muy buena con la comedia, pero al menos te hice reír. Gracias por tu review.

**Naruto Uzumaki; **Waa, muchas preguntas. Contestaré las que pueda; No, Sora no es la madre de Sakura, tienen casi la misma edad x'd Si, el clan Haruno esconde secretos. Lo de los ojos ya se explicará. El NaruSaku viene aquí. ¡Y que bueno que te encante mi fic, eso me anima! x'd Gracias por tu review.

¿Reviews?

~Miica.


End file.
